elevatorcommunityfandomcom-20200216-history
List of well known elevators in the elevator community
This is a list elevators in the world that are widely known throughout the elevator community. These elevators are either known for being unique, in buildings that have been filmed by a lot of elevator enthusiasts due to the building being a popular destination, elevators that have gotten many views on YouTube by one or more elevator enthusiast(s), or always featured in various media (such as movies, TV programs, music videos, etc.), thus motivating other elevator photographers to film them. Dover Administration Building, UTEP (El Paso, TX, United States) In the University of Texas at El Paso's administration building, there are two Dover traction elevators installed in 1978 and modernized in 2000. These elevators were filmed by CubsRule2040 in March 2014 and are famous for having a female voice annunciator in one elevator, a male voice in the other, and still having the original fixtures while undergoing modernizations. Four Season Racquet Club Hotel (Lake Ozark, MO, United States) The fitness center elevator at the Four Season Racquet Club Hotel in Lake Ozark, Missouri is famous in the elevator community due to its rattling rides, tripple-chimes, worn out fixtures and best of all the abused Impulse floor indicator. As of July 2014, the elevator has been improved. It was filmed by TheElevatorChannel from 2009 to 2014. Market Parking Garage (Roanoke, VA, United States) These two Dover elevators were first filmed in 2008 by dieselducy and he made them famous by getting "stuck" in these elevators. On later takes, however, he did things to make it seems like the elevators were behaving in weird manners that were different every time he revisited them. One of these was where the motor would start up when the elevator was stationary and would turn off when the elevator cab starting moving upwards. On another take he used a stop-run key switch to make it seem like anytime he said "stop", the elevator would stop and when he said "go", the elevator would start moving again. Even though these elevators only had a few glitches and not many anymore, they are still constantly revisited and have become a staple to elevator photographer meetups with dieselducy in Roanoke, VA. Palace Hotel (Myrtle Beach, SC, United States) The three Dover elevators in the Palace Hotel in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina have been considered death-trap in the elevator community due to their noisy rides. They were first filmed by crapper1 and later by escalatorgeek881 in 2008A 23-Story Death-Trap Elevator at The Palace. Paramount Building (Dallas, TX, United States) These are very likely the only unmodernized Dover Computamatic elevators that were filmed by members of the elevator community. They were filmed by dieselducy, gluse, CubsRule2040, and elevatordude3308. Roosevelt Field Mall (Garden City, NY, United States) One of two Dover scenic elevators at Roosevelt Field Mall is famous for its loud Chewbacca hydraulic motor; the other has a quieter motor and was nicknamed "Chewie Junior". It is another overfilmed elevator, and it was filmed by suzzex (who also visited the machine room), ih8escalators, PinePowerLI, ih8thyssenkrupp, SchindlerHaughton, LongIslandElevators, and suejoshappy. Until the elevators will be removed for renovations later 2015.Simon - Roosevelt Field® Under Renovation Chewbacca! Super-Obnoxious Dover Hydraulic Elevators - Roosevelt Field - Garden City, NY|The original Chewbacca elevators, Chewbacca and Chewbacca Jr. Hitachi The EmQuartier (Bangkok, Thailand) In The EmQuartier, there is one of elevator bank that elevator cars are installed with red lighting, which is viral in social networks and websites in Thailand because a lot of people came to take a photo inside the red elevator. However, it is become historic since they change the light from red to normal white lightHitachi Traction Elevator (EmQuartier, Bangkok - Waterfall Quartier) - Taken date - 13 May 2015. These elevators have been filmed by NingSama1vs100 and MelvinMan10 and photographed by Worapot25 before the lighting was changed. Then Tamovie1975 filmed after the light was changed from red to white. Hyundai Pluit Village (Jakarta, Indonesia) The elevators in Pluit Village (formerly Megamall Pluit) were famous for their glitchy controllers, such as refusing hall calls and bugged floor indicators. Some of them were slow, death trap, had their buttons wrongly installed and door disease was happenedWatching A Freight Elevator Failed to Close Door. As of 2014, the elevators have received a modernization. The scenic elevators have been modernized by Hyundai and they are now in a fairly good condition. The service elevators have been modernized by Pillar, however, they sometimes do not runs very well. All of these elevators were first filmed by sumosoftinc in 2012, and have been filmed many times by him. Also in 2014, the newly modernized service elevators have also been filmed by Jimmy Santoso as part of his meetup with sumosoftincPluit Village Mall, Jakarta: Pillar Traction Elevator (West Ring). Imperial Sentinel Office Centre (Roanoke, VA, United States) Like many famous elevators in Roanoke, this elevator was first filmed and popularized by Dieselducy in late 2008. It is known for being manufactured by an independent elevator brand, being a vintage early 1960s elevator that is still original, and having a cool motor sound. This is another common elevator for enthusiasts visiting Roanoke to film during meet-ups with Andrew. Kone The Shard (London, England, United Kingdom) These ultra high-speed elevators are found in what is now the tallest building in London - The Shard (Short for "A Shard of Glass"). The Shard opened in February 2013, and is an 87-storey skyscraper in London that forms part of the London Bridge Quarter development. The tower's privately operated observation deck, The View from The Shard, was opened to the public on 1 February 2013. Despite being made by Kone, all of the lifts use Dewhurst buttons. These lifts have been filmed by many UK and International lift filmers, including Jimwoodward1212, Chris W, funcik1. Mitchell Hall, UNM (Albuquerque, NM, United States) Mitchell Hall, an all-classroom building at the University of New Mexico, underwent a mass renovation in 2009, and re-opened for classes in January 2010. A newly installed Kone EcoSpace elevator replaced a 1970s Dover elevator for ADA reasons. It was first filmed by CubsRule2040 and PinkJazzX, and then filmed several times by CubsRule2040 and once by balarick. Marina Bay Sands (Singapore) This stunning hotel consists of three towers with an open air observation deck called "Sky Park" and an infinity edge pool on the top of these towers, served by Kone ultra high speed elevators in each towers serving 56 floors. These Kone elevators were installed using JumpLift method which allows the elevators to be installed during the building was being constructed until the final top-off, and also the first elevators to be using UltraRope technology. They were first filmed by ElevationLowJJ in 2010 and later by IDLift3000 in February 2011. Other members of the elevator community such as the now-no-longer-exist masterelevatordriver, TheMendozaBradley and circleline28 later filmed these elevators. mailerdiablo had also film one of the elevators in one of the towers but he didn't film the main elevators, he only filmed the low-rise MonoSpace elevators. London Science Museum (London, England, United Kingdom) At the London Science museum among with the set of two Kone scenic elevators were installed in 1994 in the center of the main building. The elevators are bottom-drive traction and the motor beside the shaft in the basement glasshouse as a part of exhibition set-up by the museum. In 2014, these elevators were modernized and fixtures were replaced with KSS 140, and the motors are now bottom-drive traction with (however, door components were remain original). These elevators were filmed by (either pre or post mod) local elevator photographer such as benobve, Anjasomc and foreign elevator photographer such as RailCarADDE, Alex Ellis. This also be a part of Europe elevator's introduction provided by hkelev.comLifts in Europe (hkelev.com). Mitsubishi Mitsubishi elevators are very rare in the U.S., so whenever American elevator photographers find them, they usually get heavily over-filmed. This is not the case in other countries. Caesars Palace (Las Vegas, NV, United States) The Mitsubishi elevators at Augustus Tower, Caesars Palace Canary Wharf (London, England, United Kingdom) The two sets of Mitsubishi elevators in the Canary Wharf was firstly filmed by Beno under his first Canary Wharf lift tourTour of Lifts at canary wharf shopping centres. After he done that, funcik1 filmed his standalone elevator videos in this place. For these reasons, more local elevator photographers were filmed these elevators. Hysan Place at Lee Gardens (Hong Kong, China) The Double-deck elevators installed in the Hysan Place at Lee Gardens, Causeway Bay which was the first Mitsubishi double-deck elevators implemented other than Japan (also the first implemented in Hong Kong). For these reasons, hkelev.com updated its webpageDouble Deck Elevator (hkelev.com) and the local elevator photographers discussedHysan Place at Lee Gardens, Causeway Bay Mitsubishi double-deck elevators (in hkitalk.net) about this but not many elevator photographers filmed these, only Vincent ChongMitsubishi Double-Deck Tracion Elevators at Shopping Arcade, Hysan Place at Lee Gardens, Causeway Bay, Hong Kong and circleline28Hysan Place(Causeway Bay ,Hong Kong)-MITSUBISHI double deck elevator. JW Marriott and Ritz-Carlton Hotel (Downtown Los Angeles, CA, United States) These elevators are Mitsubishi's only downtown LA installation. They have unique vandal resistant fixtures and have "bumper" sensors, unique to Mitsubishi elevators. Hotel Nikko (San Fransisco, United States) To be added. ITC Cempaka Mas (Jakarta, Indonesia) These elevators were made famous by amarvasandani with so many retakes. Then, Jimmy Santoso and VR303 Elevators filmed these elevators in 2012 Umeda Hankyu Office Building (Osaka, Japan) The five elevators serving 1 and 15 are best known as the largest scenic elevators in the world. They are capable to carry 5250 kg of freight or 80 persons. These elevators have been filmed by mohito2012, tomueki and another437. CentralPlaza Pinklao (Bangkok, Thailand) The elevators in CentralPlaza Pinklao are famous for the most overfilmed elevators in Thonburi side of Bangkok. These elevators were filmed a lot of retakes by Supakard and NingSama1vs100 (Who didn't retake elevators so much) and almost all elevator filmers in Thailand were filmed them (Except Wasitthorn and Worapot25). ThePlaza Office Tower (Jakarta, Indonesia) This office tower which is just behind Plaza Indonesia have Mitsubishi DOAS hybrid configuration destination dispatch elevators from 2009. These elevators were first filmed by TG97Elevators in 2013 and later, sumosoftinc and amarvasandani started to film these elevators. These elevators are also famous for being the world's first Mitsubishi DOAS elevators with integrated security system on turnstiles, which lets you tap your ID cardNote that ID cards other than the building's ID card (both visitor and non-visitor) will not work. on one of the turnstiles's card reader and the system will then tell you which elevator car you must take. Lotte Shopping Avenue - Ciputra World Jakarta (Jakarta, Indonesia) This huge shopping center has Mitsubishi elevators that have been filmed by many Indonesian elevator filmers such as sumosoftinc, IDLift3000, Amarvasandani, TG97Elevators, Orisa Pradito (recently), etc. There are 12 main elevators divided into 6 elevator lobbies. Each elevator lobbies contains only two elevators. Next to this shopping center is the DBS Tower, which has Indonesia's first Schindler PORT elevators. The Pan Pacific Singapore (Singapore) This 36 storey hotel has scenic elevators on both the inside and outside the building. They were installed by Mitsubishi in 1984 but they were later modernized by 9G Elevators in the 2000s with Shanghai STEP fixtures. The exterior scenic elevators gives a spectacular view of downtown Singapore and because of this, many elevator filmers have filmed these elevators. mailerdiablo was the first to film the exterior scenic elevators in 2009 on nighttime, then followed by ATITANIC1992, ElevationLowJJ and masterelevatordriver in 2010. masterelevatordriver have also filmed the interior scenic elevators but in mid 2011 he deleted his YouTube account and thus his videos are no longer available. As of today there are no elevator filmers who have filmed nor uploaded the interior scenic elevators onto YouTube after masterelevatordriver. Otis 500 North Main Street (Roswell, NM, United States) In the ten-story Bank of America building/500 N. Main St. in Roswell, New Mexico, there is a bank of two 1960s Otis Autotronic elevators with touch sensitive buttons, and they were filmed by CubsRule2040 in early 2013. They are famous for being the only unmodernized Otis touch sensitive elevators found in the state of New Mexico. Hyatt Regency (Atlanta, GA, United States) deThe Otis scenic elevators at the Hyatt Regency have been filmed countless times and have become very famous due to the the fact that dieselducy and musicfreakcc filmed them in 2007, making these videos some of the earliest hobby-based elevator videos uploaded to YouTube. Dieselducy also filmed them when he went to Atlanta to film his first elevators in 1993, making it one of the first elevators to ever be filmed for hobby-related purposes1993: Otis Traction elevator @ Hyatt Regency hotel Atlanta GA. For these reasons, these elevators have significantly contributed to the founding of the elevator community. Also, these elevators go up to the polaris restaurant on the roof, which dieselducy first recorded in his 1993 take of the elevators but since this restaurant was closed from 2004-2014, before these elevators became extremely famous, no other elevator filmers were able to go to that floor for a whole decade. However, since its reopening in 2014, the polaris level is no longer permanently restricted. Ems318 and Magnolia State Elevators were the first elevator enthusiasts in 21 years to record a video going up to this floor and in the future, other elevator enthusiasts going to film here will very likely take trips to this level. Marriott Marquis (Atlanta, GA, United States) The Otis Elevonic 401 scenic elevator system serving floors 42-47 at the Atlanta Marriott Marquis has been filmed countless times by various elevator photographers (such as dieselducy1993: Otis Traction elevator @ Marriott Marquis Hotel Atlanta GA and musicfreakccOtis Scenic Elevators at Marriott Marquis Hotel Atlanta (HD Retake)) and non-elevator photographers (such Skyscraper Simulator founder, Ryan Thorykhttp://ryan.tliquest.net/gallery/main.php?g2_itemId=17235), but they are worth it. These elevators have as much thrill potential as a roller coaster since the hotel's atrium was the tallest in the world when it was completed in 1985 and the elevators span the entire height of it and were the fastest of their type. They are still perhaps the world's tallest and fastest open-atrium scenic elevators (taller atriums have been built since, but none of them have any open-atrium scenic elevators). These are also the most important elevators to the founding of elevator filming/photography/enthusiasm as a hobby because these were the elevators that dieselducy, founder of the elevator community, read about in a National Geographic article that helped him come up with the idea of filming elevators since the article fascinated him about these elevators while looking at a video camcorder on an A/V cart at the same time, sparking an interest in him to go to Atlanta to film his first elevators. Thus despite the fact that the Hilton Atlanta outdoor scenic elevators were the first elevators he actually filmed on his trip to Atlanta in 1993, making those the first to be filmed for hobby-related purposes, it was these elevators that he mainly went to Atlanta to film. Nix Professional Building (San Antonio, TX, United States) In the Nix Professional Building in San Antonio, Texas, there are five Otis Autotronic elevators, four passenger elevators and one service elevator. They were filmed by dieselducy and again by JimLiElevators. These elevators are famous for running off a glitchy controller, stopping at almost every floor, and being heavily used at various times of the day. Rush Rhees Library (Rochester, NY, United States) In the stacks at the University of Rochester's Rush Rhees Library, there is a semi-original gated Otis elevator from around 1930 that has been filmed by numerous people, including jimster586, DieselDucy, and musicfreakcc, just to name a few. Like many of the elevators listed on this page, it is very overfilmed and is losing its epicness because of it. Sunscape Ixtapa (Ixtapa, Mexico) In the Sunscape Ixtapa (formerly Dorado Pacifico Hotel), Mexico, there is one service elevator which is very death-trap; very harsh start and stop, worn out fixtures, disgusting cab and broken call buttons. It even described as one of the worst elevators in the world. It was filmed by TheElevatorChannel in early 2010, 2011 and 2013. JPMorgan Chase Tower (Houston, TX, United States) In the JPMorgan Chase Tower in Houston, there are six sky lobby elevators that go up to the 60th floor. The skylobby elevators has been filmed by hcp051000, JimLiElevators, ttngidoc, and alexmcferren. Also, the building itself is also famous for being the tallest five-sided building in the world. Swissotel The Stamford (Singapore) Formerly known as The Westin Stamford, this hotel which was completed in 1986 has Otis high speed elevators serving 70 floors. It is also the tallest building in Singapore to this date. Many elevator filmers have filmed these express elevators which goes up to a restaurant on the 70th floor, these people were ElevationLowJJ, masterelevatordriver, Eiffel Hendrawan, circleline28 and Alexander Yap. Beside the express elevators, there are also hotel elevators which have been filmed by mailerdiablo in 2009 (he is currently the only person who have filmed the hotel elevators). Hotel Indonesia Kempinski (Jakarta, Indonesia) Hotel Indonesia was originally opened in 1962. It was closed in the 2000s for a massive renovation and later Kempinski Hotel Group took over the ownership and the hotel was reopened in 2007, along with the neighborhood Grand Indonesia Shopping Town, Menara BCA and Kempinski Private Residences. In this hotel there are several Otis elevators installed in 2007, and they were first filmed by sumosoftinc in 2012. Later, other Indonesian elevator filmers such as Amarvasandani, TG97Elevators, yeni aprilia, and few others started to film these elevators. Hotel Borobudur (Jakarta, Indonesia) In this hotel, there are six 1970s Otis high speed elevators that have been modernized by Otis in the 1990s into Elevonic 411 M. These elevators were filmed by Ray Krislianggi in 2010 and are famous for having automated female voices, Series 3 fixtures and the Otis pre-leveling (also known as "classic leveling" by many elevator enthusiasts). A few years later, TG97Elevators, Rafi Daniswara and andrew filmer (formerly andrew98273) filmed these elevators. There are also two modernized Otis service elevators with Dewhurst US90 buttons and these elevators have been filmed by Rafi Daniswara in 2012. As of 2014, the main elevators now have keycard reader fitted inside and the 4th floor have been changed to 3A. Also, the automated female voices have since goneOTIS elevator at hotel Borobudur jakarta, probably because of the 4th floor has been changed to 3A and therefore the original 1990s voices cannot be reprogrammed to say "3A". Schindler Auckland Sky Tower (Auckland, New Zealand) A truly captivating experience awaits visitors to Auckland's Sky Tower. At 328 meters, it is the tallest man-made structure in New Zealand and offers breathtaking views for up to 80 kilometers in every direction. While no actual "Lift Filmer" has visited the tower, many videos from visiting tourists of it's unique GLASS FLOOR Schindler M-Series Elevators can be found on YouTube. The tower is the most Iconic in New Zealand and is very infamous worldwide. CentralPlaza Grand Rama 9 (Bangkok, Thailand) In CentralPlaza Grand Rama 9, there are Schindler Miconic 10 elevators which are the first destination dispatch elevators for elevator filmers who have larger channel in Thailand except Supakard (MelvinMan10, Tamovie1975 and NingSama1vs100) because this elevator bank and this mall is easy to reach for elevator filmers in Thailand. These elevators are also famous for the most filmed destination dispatch elevators in Thailand. Galaxy Mall 2 (Surabaya, Indonesia) The scenic elevators at Galaxy Mall 2 (also known as Galaxy Mall Extension) are famous in the elevator community due to they voiceovers sounds like children voice. All of them are Schindler 5400 AP MRL elevators. These elevators have been filmed by Eiffelhendrawan and Reza Tanaka. Hopewell Centre (Hong Kong, China) The elevator bank serving floors 17 and 56 with scenic cabs were first filmed by Vincent Chonghttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nT25o9SPgRY and the Television Broadcasting Limited (TVB) for several local dramas (which was a first refurbishment from R-Series touch-sensitive fixtures to M-Line touch-sensitive fixtures with STEP call buttons in 2003). These elevators were modernized in 2011, and since then, many local elevator photographers were filmed these elevators after the modernizationSchindler High Speed Traction with Scenic Elevator at Hopewell Centre, Wan Chai, Hong Konghttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gr5ZI-YyfvM. JW Marriott (Washington DC, United States) In the JW Marriott in Washington DC, there are six banks of passenger elevators which are Schindler Miconic 10 elevators. Originally they were Schindler Haughton elevators. These elevators are also famous for their glitchy controllers, such as directing people to the wrong elevators, elevators randomly got stuck for a few seconds and automated announcements are played too late (i.e. "Doors closing" voice is played when the car starts moving). These elevators were first filmed by dieselducySchindler Miconic 10 Traction elevators @ JW Marriott Washington DC (destination Dispatch) and cober6711Miconic 10 Elevators at the JW Marriott Washington DC with Dieselducy in 2011. Since then, many elevator filmers have filmed these elevators. Market Square Walkway (Roanoke, VA, United States) At the street end of the Market square Walkway in Roanoke, VA, there is a Schindler MT scenic elevator that takes people to and from the street level up to the walkway. It was first filmed in 2008 by Dieselducy and became popular after numerous views/revisits and as a result, it has become common for elevator enthusiasts meeting up with dieselducy to film it. Menara BCA (Jakarta, Indonesia) Menara BCA is an office tower located in Jakarta, Indonesia and consists of 56 floors. The elevators here are Schindler Miconic 10. Sadly, they are turnstiled. The elevators here were made famous first by sumosoftinc in March 2012. Then on August 25, 2012, amarvasandani went there and filmed from the highest floor (56) there. Then this elevator is famous with many retakes by amarvasandani and TG97Elevators Orchard Central (Singapore) Orchard Central, which is currently the tallest shopping center in Singapore has twelve main elevators serving 13 floors (B2 to 11) and two elevators serving the car park on the upper floors. The main elevators are divided into two zones; a set of six serves all floors and another set of six only stops at B2, 1, 4, 7, 9 and 11 (express zone). All of these are glass MRL elevators installed by Schindler. Due to their glass cab design which allows people to see the elevator shaft directly above the car, these elevators, especially the twelve main elevators are famous and have been filmed several times by many Singaporean elevator filmers (and even sumosoftinc) since mailerdiablo first filmed the express zone elevators in 2009. Today, they are considered a landmark and a must visit for elevator filmers when visiting Orchard Road. Sigma Baiyoke Sky Hotel (Bangkok, Thailand) In Baiyoke Sky Hotel, there is a Sigma scenic elevator serving the ground and observation deck levels. This elevators has been filmed by NingSama1vs100 and non-elevator photographers. Mall Taman Anggrek (Jakarta, Indonesia) In the atrium of Mall Taman Anggrek in Jakarta, Indonesia, there are six Sigma scenic elevators installed in 2011. Originally they were two large LG scenic elevators installed in 1996, and have been filmed by two elevator filmers in 2010; Ray KrislianggiGIANT LG Scenic Passenger Elevator and amrsatrio. After the new elevators were completed in 2011, sumosoftinc films them in late 2011. Since then, these elevators have been filmed by several Indonesian elevator filmers many times, making them one of the most overfilmed elevators in the community as well as Indonesia. Pakuwon Indah Supermall (Surabaya, Indonesia) In the atrium of Pakuwon Indah Supermall, Surabaya, there are two Sigma elevators installed in 2001. These elevator are famous with their lighting colored blue and the epic fail on the floor indicator that displays "A" when the elevator stops at R level. Reza Tanaka's first elevator video was recorded on these elevators on 2011. These elevators have been filmed by Reza Tanaka from 2011 to 2013. W Retreat Bali (Bali, Indonesia) This hotel has six Sigma elevators and are famous for having a bit unique automated female voices which says "Thank you" just after it says the floor (e.g. "5th floor, thank you"). Only five of the elevators have voices; three are the guest elevators and two are the service elevators. These elevators have been filmed multiple times by IDLift3000 from 2011 to 2013. These are also IDLift3000's first ever elevators with automated voices filmed in Bali. At this moment he doesn't have plans to film these elevators again. ThyssenKrupp Domenici Center for Health Sciences Education, UNM (Albuquerque, NM, United States) One of elevators in the Domenici Center for Health Sciences Education on the University of New Mexico north campus is known for being the first ThyssenKrupp ISIS elevator ever to be filmed by anyone in the elevator community after CubsRule2040 filmed it April 2009; both elevators were revisited by CubsRule2040 several times from 2009 until 2014. These elevators are also known due to the fact that the ISIS had a terrible reputation. Viceroy Residences (Miami, FL, United States) The high rise elevator in the Viceroy Residences in Miami is known in the elevator community for holding the Dover buzz world record from 2009 until late 2010 after it was filmed by musicfreakcc in July 2009. Toshiba Taipei 101 (Taipei, Taiwan) The Taipei 101 already famous when it built and it was the world fastest elevators (associated with Kone high-rise technology) certified by Guinness World Records (about 17m/s)Guinness World Records - Fastest lift (elevator)Toshiba Elevator and Building Systems Corporation - Taipei 101. Most of the elevator photographers wish to film it if they in Taipei. The elevators served in level B1, 5, 88 and 89 were attract some elevator photographers[Taiwan 2014 Taipei 101 Toshiba Elevator (after 10 years of serving)] (including hkelev.com台北101升降機) and non-elevator photographersTaipei 101 lift speed filmed these. Tokyo Skytree (Tokyo, Japan) This second tallest structure in the world has several large and ultra high speed elevators installed by Toshiba Elevator and Building Systems Corp. According to Toshiba's website, these elevators runs at speed of 10 m/s and only takes 50 seconds to reach the top from buttom or vice versa. Many Japanese elevator filmers and non-elevator filmers have filmed these elevators, and in December 2012, IDLift3000 have filmed two elevators serving between the entrance and Tembo Deck, making him the first foreign elevator filmer to have filmed the elevators inside Tokyo Skytree. Westinghouse Campbell Court (Roanoke, VA, United States) The elevator here became famous when dieselducy was harassed by the Roanoke police after he attempted to film it in late 2009I was harrashed by The Roanoke Police Department for taking pictures. In early 2010, however, he gained permission to film this elevator after the building manager voided the trespassing order. Thus he revisits this elevator a lot and has done so in many of his meetups with other elevator enthusiasts. Hilton (Atlanta, GA, United States) The outdoor scenic elevators at this hotel are extremely iconic to the elevator community, since these were the first elevators in history known to be filmed for hobby-related purposes. This is because when dieselducy, founder of the YouTube elevator community, went to Atlanta in June of 1993 to film his first elevator videos, these were actually the first elevators he recorded, despite the fact that he mainly came to Atlanta for the Marriott Marquis. The indoor scenic elevators are extremely popular as well, as he also filmed them on the same day right after filming the outdoor elevators. Since he and musicfreakcc popularized these elevators by filming and uploading them to YouTube in 2007, countless elevator filmers have filmed these elevators. Marriott Marquis (Times Square, NY, United States) The elevators in the Marriott Marquis Times Square, New York are not well known until it modernized by Schindler with Miconic 10 destination dispatch in 2005, are being famous in the elevator community due to their bugged controllers like directing people to the wrong elevator, elevators randomly stopping on floors, etc. These elevators were first filmed by Georgef551 in 2011 and have been filmed by many other elevator filmers since, making them some of the most overfilmed elevators in the community. Also, it has been revealed that some of the elevators serve a locked off 49th floor, although 3 Train Transit is the only one to have filmed this so far. Metro Tower (Lubbock, TX, United States) The Vintage 1955 Westinghouse Selectomatic elevator system at the Metro Tower was filmed several times by elevatortimes and then by dieselducy. It was famous for its glitchy controller, such as cars moving to the uppermost or lowermost floor without any buttons being pressed and the doors closing obnoxiously quickly. According to elevator records, however, these elevators were sadly modernized in 2013 by Schindler, although no one has filmed the elevators since the mod. Westport Plaza (Maryland Heights, MO, United States) Dieselducy's 2003 Sony DSC-P20 take of the Westinghouse scenic elevator that travels up the facade of 111 Westport to the restaurants atop the 12 story office building was the first hobby-based elevator video to be uploaded to YouTube. The video was uploaded on October 19, 2006 and has no sound and low camera quality. Despite this elevator's significance to the elevator community, it hasn't been filmed many times since the elevator is turned off a lot more often than it used to be due to HVAC issues and claims by technicians that it is broken. Thus only several elevator enthusiasts have been lucky enough to catch it running again. TheElevatorChannel was the first to successfully re-film it in 2010 and a few times again in February 2012 with dieselducy (Andrew also took a couple solo takes) but ever since then no elevator enthusiasts have ever found it to be turned on again. Willis Tower (Chicago, IL, United States) The Willis Tower (formerly Sears Tower) was already famous when it built. Musicfreakcc, one of the first elevator photographers, filmed the Skydeck elevators (one of the two)Going up on the Fast Schindler Elevators at Sears/Willis Tower Skydeck in Chicago, the world's most viewed elevator video. Since he popularized these elevators by filming and uploading them to YouTube in 2008 and that YouTube sometimes recommends this video in any page related to this building, many non-elevator filmers have filmed the ride on these elevators. The video inside the elevators were changed when the building was renamed the Willis Tower in 2009Willis Tower Skydeck Elevator Video (original videos). U.S. Elmwood Parking Garage (Roanoke, VA, United States) The U.S. scenic elevator at the Elmwood Parking Garage was first filmed by dieselducy in 2008 and has revisited it numerous times ever since, especially due to the fact that its controller would sometimes get confused as to which floor the elevator is at, thus causing the elevator to behave in weird manners. However, the most notable glitch that's still prevalent is the fact that whenever there are no floors selected, the elevator will "park" on floor 2. This elevator has almost always been filmed by every elevator enthusiast visiting Roanoke to see dieselducy. Lynchburg Public Elevator (Lynchburg, VA, United States) The Lynchburg Public Elevator, the U.S. scenic elevator that takes people up and down the slope between Church and Court St in Downtown Lynchburg, VA, has been ridden by dieselducy a lot throughout his life and since filming and uploading it to YouTube many times, it has become widely known throughout the elevator community. Several elevator enthusiasts who went to Virginia to meet up with dieselducy have visited Lynchburg to ride this elevator on their trips. It is also known for formerly having U.S. Traditional Vandal Resistant fixtures, a fixture line rarely seen today, despite being modernized with GAL buttons sometime after 2001 but before 2007. The Lynchburg Public Elevator|The Lynchburg Public Elevator (video: TheElevatorChannel) Generic elevators Church Avenue Garage (Roanoke, VA, United States) The elevators here are widely recognized throughout the elevator community as the location where the first episode of the Dieselducy show was filmed back in 2007. This episode is titled "DieselDucy Rides an elevator" and portrays dieselducy's (as a real live train engine) first experience riding an elevator, learning how to operate it, etc. Ever since then, this elevator has been filmed by many elevator filmers meeting Andrew in Roanoke and it is often nicknamed "The DieselDucy Show" elevator. World Trade Center Mall (Surabaya, Indonesia) To be added External links * in Elevatorpedia Elevator filmers Category:Lists